Love at First Sight – Sherman & Penny
by SunnyCrunky007
Summary: Story is taken place right after the WABAC incident. Sherman has a crush on Penny while Penny has a crush on Sherman also. 'So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames' What will happen to them? Watch to see!
1. Chapter 1: Messed Up Again

Love at First Sight – Sherman & Penny  
><span>

Chapter 1: Messed Up Again

A week after the 'WABAC trouble', Sherman, as always, was ready for school again. After dressing up in his school uniform, he headed out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody" said Sherman, who is still yawning.

"Good morning, my dear. Don't you have a robotics club meeting after school today? I made you some snacks incase you feel hungry."

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody."

Two of them went out to Mr. Peabody's garage after eating their ham sandwich and got into the red scooter.

But for some reason, today Sherman was very excited for school. He keeps hurrying Mr. Peabody, which is something he has never done before.

"Sherman? Are you excited for school because of Penny?" Mr. Peabody teased him in a playful way.

"No, we are only friends…" His face were blushing, as his brain went blank, his head not coming up one single word to his defense.

The next thing he knew was Mr. Peabody waking him up from his daydream when they finally arrived at school. Penny's parents just dropped Penny off at the school gate. They greeted each other with a big, fat smile and started chatting.

"Young love," exclaimed Mr. Peabody, "how exciting."

Penny and Sherman greeted each other at the school gate. As they walked down the hallway, a lot of their classmates start gossiping around them. To everyone's amazement, Penny and Sherman turned from archenemies to best friends. Everyone is shocked to this 180° change.

Sherman is hanging out with Penny every recess, which is totally the opposite from, like, a week ago. Everyone's talking about the same topic all over the grade.

"Lunch break!" shouted Mason as soon as the bell made its first sound through the classroom.

"Carl, Sherman, check out this cool BB gun I got from my mum last month."

"Whoa, it's amazing! That's so cool, mate" said Sherman while he inspected the gun carefully in awe.

"Guys, let me get my lunchbox from the classroom."

"Sure. Be quick!"

"Hey Carl, do you think we should shoot Penny?"

"Why, Mason? Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Penny humiliated our friend in the public a while ago. We need to avenge her and make her the laughing stalk of the year!"

"Hey Penny! Come sit over here!" Sherman called out to Penny, inviting her to sit beside him.

As soon as she sat down, Mason shot her in the back with an amazing aim. Penny became frustrated.

"Sherman Peabody, I do not want to see you anymore!" Penny shouted loudly in the cafeteria, then she ran out of the room.

"Guys, what have you done? What did you do to Penny?" Sherman asked his two friends.

"Uh… Mason said he wanted to avenge you as she humiliated you a couple days ago."

"Agh… Now I have another set of problems to keep my head spinning." Sherman groaned, and started for ideas to cheer up his friend, Penny.


	2. Chapter 2: Fix-it Sherman

Love at First Sight – Sherman & Penny

Chapter 2: Fix-it Sherman

Two days now, and Sherman and Penny haven't talked a bit.

"It's been two days now, why hasn't Penny talked to me? Is she still mad or something?" Sherman asked his friends desperately.

"I don't know. Maybe we can come up with some idea to help you guys." Mason suggested.

"Well, you made all this mess Mason, why don't you come up with a good one then?" Carl teased him.

"I didn't mean to. How could I know that they turned from rivals to friends that quick?" Mason shouted.

"Seriously smart guys, think of something good. Why won't you two just cut it?" Sherman shouted at them, making Carl and Mason curious why he's trying so hard to salvage their friendship.

"Hey Carl, why is Sherman acting so weird?"

"I don't know, we'll see."

After school, Mr. Peabody is waiting for Sherman with his red scooter. When Mr. Peabody saw Sherman, Sherman wasn't happy at all. Mr. Peabody knew something was wrong.

"Sherman?"

"Yeah?"

"I was asking if you were having fun at school today." Mr. Peabody asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was fun."

His face didn't show the same though. Everybody could see that Sherman was not alright, for that he didn't even have the slightest smile on his face. Mr. Peabody knew that there was something with him and his friends.

"Sherman? Is there anything wrong with you and your friends?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine," Sherman then put on his fake smile.

"Did you get in a fight with Penny?"

"No… Wait, how did you know that?"

"Your friend Carl texted you a little while ago to ask if you're alright, I asked him what was wrong and he told me the whole story."

"Oh… And now I have no idea how I'm going to break the ice with her…"

"Can I help?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"It would be great if you could, but how?" Sherman scratched his head.

"Wait and you'll see," Mr. Peabody looked suspicious, which gave Sherman the chill.


	3. Chapter 3: Didn't See That One Coming

Love at First Sight – Sherman & Penny

Chapter 3: Didn't see that one coming

Sherman arrived at school with absolute confidence. He hoped that the plan Mr. Peabody suggested him would serve him well.

"Hey Carl and Mason, it's going to be my birthday soon. Wanna come to my party?" Sherman said it so loudly, so that the whole class could hear him.

"Argh…" Penny was still angry of Sherman.

"Hey Penny, do you want…"

"Don't even think about it," Penny said that before Sherman can finish the sentence.

Sherman wanted to say something, but turned away before he said anything.

When it was recess, Penny sat with her friends while Sherman sat with his.

"Ready? 3… 2… 1… Go!"

"Let's grab our food and sit over there Carl"

"Sure. By the way, did you see the new movie Oblivion? That was awesome!"

"Of course! I've seen that with… Ouch!"

Apparently, Sherman bumped into Penny while he was busy talking with his pal, and he definitely made a mess. Penny ran to the washroom as Sherman made a mess of her uniform, Sherman was still at the canteen, trying to mop up the floor.

"This is not my day today," sighed Sherman.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Penny took out her phone and answered the call, "Sherman didn't seem happy at all. Proceed to Part 2."

Today is Sherman's birthday, after he's been awake, he has been staring at the window into nothingness for a while. Mr. Peabody is a little bit shocked, as Sherman was always the active one.

"Sherman?"

No reply.

"Sherman? Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Sherman, Penny is in the in the lobby!"

Sherman dashed across the room and waited for the elevator to come.

"Sherman, I a, just joking with you. But I was correct. You were thinking about Penny. Was anything wrong?"

"Y-Yeah, we got into a fight few days ago. And today is my birthday, I'm not sure she'll come or not…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Come over and have breakfast."

It was about 5 PM in the afternoon. Carl, Mason, Abby and Jill are all having fun outside while Sherman is still in his room.

"Sherman. Today is your day, why aren't you happy?"

"Nothing, it's just Penny and I got into a fight earlier and I don't think she'll be coming today."

"Come on over. You're the host today, don't disappoint me, or Penny." Peabody waved him over to the door.

"Fine…" Sherman sighed.

When Sherman came out of his room, the Petersons arrived. And by 'the Petersons', I mean almost all the Petersons. Penny wasn't here.

"Where's Penny, Mrs. Peterson?" Sherman asked desperately.

"Penny's a little bit sick, so she didn't come. But she also left you this present. Come here and open it!"

Sherman looked at a box beside him which is as tall as him. He started unpacking and see what's inside the present.

"Surprise!"

"Penny?!" Sherman was too shocked to see her, he slipped, fell and passed out.

After a few minutes, Sherman woke up on his bed. Penny was beside him.

"Penny, I thought-I thought you wouldn't come. I-I thought you were still angry with me…"

"Of course I am still angry," Penny said playfully, "Do you know how long I tried to clean up all that soup and curry beef off my uniform?"

"I'm sorry Penny," Sherman apologized, "I didn't know they were pulling a prank on you, and I didn't mean to spill my food all over you. It-It was an accident."

"I'm just joking," Penny laughed at him, "I have forgiven you a long time ago, but I heard from Mr. Peabody that your birthday is coming up, so I decided to pull a prank back on you. Surprise!"

Sherman hugged her tightly, "I thought-thought that you wouldn't forgive me."

"Of course not," Penny hugged him back, "You're one of my best friends. Of course I don't mind. But next time just don't make me wet or spill food all over me."

"Let's go out and play with them!" said Sherman, dragging Penny's hand, running outside.

"It's time for cake!" Mr. Peabody shouted to everyone, gathering them around the dining table, "Sherman, make a wish."

"I don't need one," Sherman joked, "What more could I possibly need when I got my best friends and the best dad around?"

But deep in his mind, he had a wish. And it just couldn't be found out. Just yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Password: pennypeterson

Love at First Sight – Sherman & Penny

Chapter 4: Password: pennypeterson

It was Friday, and Sherman was still in bed at 7 in the morning.

"Sherman Peabody! This is the sixth time I've told you to get up!" Mr. Peabody shouted with fire raging out of his eyes.

"I'm sick. I can't go to school today." Sherman replied, with his face laid against his pillow.

Mr. Peabody got a thermometer and took his temperature, "You're sick, you broke your hand, your alarm didn't work and you lost your glasses, huh?" Mr. Peabody took away his blanket.

"Yeah…" Sherman was snoring again.

"Mmm…" Mr. Peabody started thinking, "Sherman, Penny is waiting for you in the kitchen!"

"What? Let me get dressed first." Sherman jumped out of his bed immediately and started changing.

"What a genius I am," Mr. Peabody whispered to himself, "Remember to come out and have breakfast, Sherman."

"Will do!" Sherman dressed up happily.

"Where's Penny?" Sherman asked.

"Nowhere," Mr. Peabody grinned, "If I haven't used that trick, you wouldn't get up until noon."

"Oh…" Sherman then started eating his breakfast.

"Don't be sad, Sherman. You'll see her for the rest of the day anyways."

"Yeah…" Sherman finished his breakfast and then hopped into the red scooter his dad used.

When Sherman arrived at school, Penny was already there. After an exchange of greetings and smiles. They waved goodbye to the dog genius.

"Morning, Mason, Carl, Abby and Jill," Penny greeted them one by one.

"Morning, Penny," said Abby

"Hey guys, what do you think if we have a sleepover tonight? It's Friday already, so we can have some fun." Sherman asked them excitedly.

"I can't," said Carl, "There's a robotics exhibition in Florida, so I'll have to leave as soon as I can to get there in time." He then winked at Jill, Mason and Abby.

"U-Uh... Me neither," said Jill, "There's a concert of One Direction tonight. I promised my friends that I'll come. Sorry."

"What about you three?" Sherman asked.

"I think I can, but I just needa call my mom to confirm," said Penny, taking out her phone.

"I-I can't, I am going with Carl for the exhibition." said Mason.

"I am having another, uh, sleepover with my other friends."

"Oh man..." exclaimed Sherman, "Will you still come, Penny?"

"Of course! My parents just texted me that I can come."

"Ok. When will you come?"

"I think about, uh, I can come at about 5."

"Ok, see you then."

On the other end of the classroom, the Mason, Abby and Jill asked Carl why they can't go.

"Hey, I think they'll need a little time together, don't you think?"

"Of course, I have a feeling that we will be ruining their time together… It's bonding time for them anyways." grinned Abby.

It's 5 and Penny is already at Sherman's

"Sherman?"

"Hey Penny, come on in!" said Mr. Peabody, "Sherman is in his room. And before you go, take these snacks with you."

"Thanks Mr. Peabody," Penny thanked Mr. Peabody for his hospitality.

"You're welcome."

"Sherman?" Penny went into Sherman's room.

"Oh, hey Penny! Come on in!"

"What should we do first? Listen to some music?" Penny asked him.

"Sounds good to me," said Sherman.

"So, what's on your playlist?"

"U-Uh, I got P!ink's 'True love', One Republic's 'Love Runs Out' and Bruno Mars' 'Count on me'. What do you got on your playlist?"

Penny scrolls through her iPod, "I got Jason Mraz's 'I'm yours', 'Living in the Moment', Meghan Trainor's 'All about that Bass', Taylor's 'Shake it off' and 'Blank Space'. Let's listen to yours first."

"Ok."

_[…At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.  
>You're an ******* but I love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself<br>Why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be..._

True love true love  
>It must be true love<br>Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
>True love, it must be true love<br>No one else can break my heart like you…]

"Is this song good?" asked Sherman.

"Yes! I love it! Now listen to one of mine."

_[…So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames?_

_You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain._

_Go a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane._

_Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game._

_Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far.  
>It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name…]<em>

"It's awesome, and I love Taylor Swift."

After that they listened to a few more songs, which is 'Love Runs Out', 'I'm Yours' and 'Living in the Moment'.

"Which song do you think is the best?" Sherman asked Penny.

"True Love by P!nk, it's awesome. And I love the lyrics, makes me think of y…"

"Who?" Sherman asked curiously.

"Uh-Uh, never mind… What's your favourite then?"

"I love Taylor's 'Blank Space', it makes me think of the girl of my dreams…" Sherman said while blushing.

"Who's that? Tell me please…"

"Uh-Uh, no one. Never mind…"

Both of them were already blushing like ripe tomatoes.

"Children, come out and have dinner now." Mr. Peabody shouted.

That night that had some steak with homemade fries and pepper sauce. It was a very nice dish indeed.

After dinner, the two went back into their bedroom.

"What do you wanna do now?" Penny asked Sherman.

"Let's play some board games! I got this chessboard from Carl on my birthday. Do you wanna play that?"

"Sure!"

They had some fun, but it was always Sherman who won, so Penny was kinda bored. Sherman went to take a bath, so Penny didn't really have much to do. Penny found for something to play, and accidentally found Sherman's Diary. When she opened it, there was only a line on the book: Go to /users/ShermanPeabody/documents/Diary.

"Wow, why buy a book then direct it to his computer. What's the point of that?" Penny thought to herself.

Penny opened his laptop, but there was a password lock.

"Mmm, I wonder what the password is," said Penny, then she thought of any phrase he could use as password, "shermanpeabody?"

Password: shermanpeabody

Access denied.

"Uh… wabac?"

Password: wabac

Access denied.

"How can I do this? Oh wait, I think I got a password hacker on my phone. Let me plug it in."

'Decryption in process. Please wait.'

After a minute or so, the hacker app displayed the password: pennypeterson.

Penny didn't believe it, so she tried it. It worked.

"What the-" Penny whispered to herself.

"Hey Penny, what are you doing?" Sherman has already taken the bath, and was coming in the room.

"Uh-Uh, nothing, I am just playing uh-uh Flappy Bird on my phone." Penny said, panicked.

"Really?" asked Sherman, "But I didn't think you installed Flappy Bird on your phone. What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing, really. Nothing." Penny said, plucking out her phone from his computer.

"You know I can watch everything on that computer, right?" Sherman said with a smirk, showing his phone to Penny.

"Uh-uh, sorry Sherman. I was just interested in what you are writing in your diary."

"Do you want to play pillow fight?"

"Sure," exclaimed Penny, "Why not?"

Both of them took a pillow and started fighting each other. Soon, both of them were tickling each other instead of pillow-fighting.

"Ouch!" Sherman shouted, being attacked by a series of tickles, "Stop it!"

"Say give up and I'll stop," said Penny.

"Give up? Never!," said Sherman, then attacked her while she was not paying attention.

Penny was now lying on the bed with Sherman on top. Sherman locked her hands. Penny tried to broke herself out by kicking her legs, but now they are locked as well.

"Ok, I give up, I give up…" Sherman then let Penny go.

After a while, Penny felt bored, "Hey, Sherman."

"Yes?" asked Sherman.

"Why do adults kiss?" Penny asked curiously.

"I-I don't know, I haven't try it before," Sherman shrugged.

"Can we try it?"

"Uh-Uh I don't think neither Mr. Peabody nor your dad will be very happy."

"Please… For learning. Nobody will know, just me and you."

"Uh… ok…" Sherman is always fooled by her 'for learning' trick.

Their hands were wrapped around each other's necks, their face became closer and closer. But before their lips touched, Mr. Peabody came in and the couple was already blushing like tomatoes.

"Children, get some sleep now," Mr. Peabody told the two of them.

Penny tucked and slept on Sherman's bed and Sherman pulled out his 'backup' mattress and pillow from under his bed and slept there.

* * *

><p>PENNY'S DREAM<p>

It was a nice day. Sherman, Penny and Paul were driving along the road. Suddenly, a car was driving towards them and crashed into them. Penny was the only one surviving.

"Sherman, Dad. Hang on, you'll be fine."

But before she could take out her phone. She saw a hand dragging her out.

Next thing she heard was a gun clicking and a big bang. Last thing she saw was a dog climbing onto a car.

"Sherman, Dad. I'm-I tried my best. Sorry…" Penny breathed out her last breath of air, then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>"SHERMAN!" Penny screamed.<p>

"What's up?" Sherman was waken up by the noise.

"Sherman, I had this really weird dream and it was so scary. Can you come up and sleep with me?"

"U-Uh, ok…" Sherman climbed onto the bed.

Penny was soon asleep again, but Sherman was still awake. He was looking at Penny. She was so cute in his eyes. He always wanted to brush her blonde hair, and that's what he did. He even brushed her hair behind her ears.

Soon, both of them were asleep.

"Sherman, Penny, wake up and eat breakfast," said Mr. Peabody.

Peabody walked into their room, and saw them sleeping on the same bed and cuddling. He took a picture and set an alarm will go off in another fifteen minutes.

Ring! Ring!

"Uh… Wake up, Penny."

"I'm already up, Sherman."

"Why didn't you move?"

"I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, you're a good cuddle."

"Let's eat our breakfast first."

"Ok, and I will have to go home as I have to attend some boring lessons."

That morning they had some cereals, Sherman always ate that for breakfast, but it seems like it's extra delicious for some reason.

After Sherman took a bath, he went back to his room. But when he opened the door, Penny was changing into her everyday clothes!

"Sherman Peabody! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Penny, while hiding herself under the blanket.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were changing," Sherman said and scratched his head.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Well this is my room."

"Get out!"

"Ok, let me grab my phone first," Sherman then grabbed his phone from his study table.

Both of them were blushing hardly from the awkward encounter.

After Penny's gone, Sherman opened his laptop, and started writing his diary: Yesterday, I had a sleepover with the girl of my dreams…


End file.
